Super Smash Bros Western Contest
by Flame Falcon
Summary: The Western genre needs to be tamed and expanded. Results are in. Congratulations to the winners!
1. Chapter 1

The blue haired figure stood in front of the mirror, drawing the twin holed belt and holster around his waist. He then moved to the boots, pulling the embossed leather up to his mid-knee on both of his legs. The buttoned shirt was new for the figure to wear, but if he wanted to look like the part, he had to dress like it.

Next on the table was a modified revolver, closed cylinder and sleet than the bulky ones he had seen. It was exactly what he needed and had cost him the pretty penny to get it. He picked it up and lined up several shots, trying to strike that heroic pose that his character would need. Satisfied, he spun the revolver around his fingers before he slammed it down into the holster.

Finally, he draped the leather brown duster around his shoulders. He spun around, admiring the way he looked. Someone would be hard pressed to surpass him dressed like this. He drew the revolver reached for the knob of the door, and he lunged out with the gun and struck the desperado pose he envisioned.

And Zelda looked up from her writing pad and looked at him if he told her that he was her uncle. "Hello Ike."

The mercenary felt her gaze hit him in waves. "Hi." He looked back down on his costume and began to figure out how to explain this. "I'm... just trying out my cos-play costume."

She put down her pen and looked at him from head to toe. Apparently she wasn't getting an idea who he was. "And what exactly are you suppose to be?"

Ike gestured to his outfit to give her a few clues. "Brown coat?" Zelda shook her head as he pointed to the gun. "Futuristic revolver?" Another head shake. He sighed. "I'm a space cowboy."

She did the 'ah' look with her mouth before speaking. "OK: A, there are no cows in space. Samus would slap you for thinking otherwise. And B," she looked as if she finally recognized the costume, "isn't that the main character of that cult TV show from 2001 you and Link binge watched when both of you were quarantined from us due to the flu?"

Ike nodded and holstered his revolver, feeling silly having it out. "Yes. So?"

"Isn't that a bit much?" She asked.

"I like it." He countered as he walked over to the fruit bowl and pulled free an apple and began to carve into it with a knife. "A little homage never hurt anyone."

"Except for cults." Zelda quipped under her breath. Thankfully Ike didn't hear her. She picked her pen back up and began to let the words flow unto the page.

"What are you working on? Ike asked Zelda as he cut off another slice of apple. "Are you figuring out what you will wear for the cos-play costume contest?"

"Not exactly, a writing contest. I got this letter from somebody calling himself 'Flame Falcon'," she passed the letter with a wax seal attached to Ike, "offering me a place in his competition. Read it for yourself."

"Flame Falcon... who names their kid Flame Falcon?" Ike placed his apple aside and Took the letter from Zelda.

"Besides druids and extreme environmentalist yuppies? Not many others." Zelda said without looking up

_Smashers and writers the world over,_

_The summer months draw close and for many of us that means free time from studies, while for others it is known as the time when the bugs get active and are everywhere. So, I am offering a reason/excuse to stay inside with the air conditioning and the internet. A contest, of course! _

_The American West has been romanticized countless times over. From the cowboys wrangling the dogies, to the shoot outs in the saloons. But it appears many have not written it of late, so that is what the contest will be about. Take the Smash roster, past or present, and uses them as the characters for your story in the setting of the wild west._

_Also, in the spirit of generosity, some leeway will be given for characters not on the roster. Some Nintendo characters you may know and love are not on the roster. So, it will be permitted to use non-Smash Nintendo characters as side characters ONLY. These could be saloon keepers, pleasure girls, hired goons, or other characters to add depth to the story. The Smash characters must be the focus of the story, points will be deducted if you do not follow this rule._

_On that note, here are the parameters. The story must be set in the American wild west and must stay true to the time. Stories will also have to be set in a 'real world' manner as well, so that means no magic, no alien technology, not talk of alternate dimensions, or different races. All fantastic Smashers and other Nintendo characters must be humanized, though how you go about this is entirely up to you._

_Stories must be between 5000 and 35000 words, though it may be subject to change depending on how many enter the contest. One-shots and multiple chapter stories will be judged equally, no preference is given to one or the other. Stories may also be any rating, though if one is to write a mature story, be mindful of the judge's preference. You will have from May 1__st__ to June 30__th__ to publish these stories. To ensure criticism, the judges (more on them later) as well as myself will review each story at least once when it is finished._

_As for what will be judged, four things will be focused on for determining the winner of the contest. Each one carries the same weight as the others; spelling, characters, how well the writer kept to the western theme, and the story overall._

Ike put down the letter and reached for his apple and knife, cutting off another slice. "Kid has guts. This seems a lot more than one person can do all by themselves."

Zelda shook her head and pointed to the letter with her pen. "Keep reading."

Ike swallowed the apple slice and did so.

_Helping me in this endeavor are two good fanfiction writers you may have heard of. The first is Smash King24. A man who has handled and inspired me do do contests like this. He is known for his gripping and albeit sometimes dark stories as well as his chapter long reviews that anyone can appreciate. His help will be most appreciated with this._

"Is this guy the same one who pairs both Captain Falcon and Lucina together?" Ike asked, feeling his skin craw at the idea that the Cap' had even a remote chance with such a woman like her.

"That and the fact he hasn't changed his face. That picture is _SO_ 2009." Zelda explained with a merry laugh on her lips.

_In addition to his help, a good friend of mine and accomplished writer concisponci. She is new to the writing scene but is one of the best critics and writers I have the privilege to know. She is very open minded and considerate. I truly thank her for being part of this contest._

Now Zelda looked up and placed the black gel pen under her lips in though. "Conisponci... is she the one who writes about you being a business mogul, me a cold hearted bitch, and has a self confessed fetish for furries?"

"One in the same. My good friend Ranulf ran into her once... she didn't let go for an hour."

Both Ike and Zelda laughed at the idea that the cat laguz (or as he was referred to by the littles as kitty man) and the scene with a genki girl.

_Alright, now for the dates. Registration ends on May 10__th__, and the contest itself ends on July 1__st__. I respectfully request that you postpone any publications until the first of May, and make a mention of the contest somewhere in the descriptions. Save a week in May, I will be checking everyday to see how the contest is going. Simply leave a review stating that you are in or send me a PM to register._

_I am looking forward to see how this plays out. I wish everyone the best and happy writing._

_Flame Falcon_

Ike placed down the letter and picked up the apple again. "So what are you writing about?"

Zelda sighed and shook her head. "About an ex-Confederate officer who is living day to day against the harsh land and the people who live in it. He has a band of misfits who have been with him day in and day out through the war. He is willing to do any job, but has his own moral code."

Ike chuckled. "Sounds like an interesting story."

"I just don't know where to start." She admitted with a defeatist tone in her voice.

"Here, maybe I can help with that." Ike said as he sat up, his interest peaked.

* * *

**Ok, for those of you who want the rules of the contest less formal or skipped to the bottom to get a shortened version minus the fluff, here it is.**

**I am hosting the Super Smash Brothers Western Themed contest. This is to add a healthy new amount of stories to a very underpopulated section. The rules are simple and are as follows:**

**\- Registration ends on May 10 and stories must be uploaded and marked as finished by July 1.**

**-The stories must be between 5000 and 35000 words, both one-shots and multi chaptered stories. **

**-The story must have the Western genre and must stay true to the Wild West realistic world (no magic, no alien technology, and no alien races: all must be humanized). The second genre is up to your choice.**

**-Any rating is accepted, but post an M rated story at your own risk because I am unsure of judge's preference.**

**-Main characters MUST be from the past or current Smash roster. Non-Smash Nintendo characters are acceptable as side/minor characters. Just remember the limelight must be on the Smashers.**

**-To register, simply leave a review telling me you are in, or send a PM. I don't mind either. Same with questions.**

**Now, the prizes. Prizes (as of now) will be given to the top three contenders. 3****Rd****place will receive a short one-shot (2000-3000 words), 2****nd****will receive 2 short one-shots OR a medium length one-shot (4000-5000 words), and top contender receives 2 medium length one-shots.**

**I want to thank my two judges again for helping me with this and I hope to see your entries.**

**Best of luck,**

**Flame Falcon**


	2. Chapter 2

_The saloon was filled with the smell of settling dust, stale alcohol, and the stale men who drank it. It was noon time, and many of the miners had come in after the whistle had sounded to grab a drink with their partners before heading back into the shafts collecting the ore that kept this town alive. They were gruff and many laughed and told tall tales to their mates while bouncing a bar girl on their lap._

_One of the pleasure girls danced around to the sound of the piano on the makeshift stage which would sometimes double as a gallows if need be with a mismatched set of of Oriental clothes that showed offer her assets as well as her dark green haired tied back in a pony tail. Even though she was Asian, Lyn still received many enticements from the barflies. She smiled and while she did entice them even more, she continued on her swift movements around the floor, kicking up the dust that had begun to settle._

_She walked next to the corner and for the briefest of moments paused in her stride as she passed a slip of parchment into an awaiting hand. The owner turned around and flashed a rare white smile amongst the yellow and black ones that filled the bar to the young lady. Lyn smiled back and gave a wink as she continued on her path._

_Marth retracted his hand and looked at the message from one of his old war contracts. He smiled as he read the message telling him the exact location on where they were going to meet to discuss terms of business away from the prying ears of the law._

_There is no denying his past, his faded gray wool coat says it all. He is a veteran of the civil war. And it wasn't the winning side. Though Marth, despite his hatred of slavery, didn't think that it was the wrong side he fought on only a few years ago. "Your move, sir." Lucina's voice brought him out of his revelry of the past and back to the game of checkers before them. Martha adjusted his gray coat as he planned his move._

_He picked up his black token and jumped one square, taking one of Lucina's pieces. The female bluenett looked back to her boss and then back to the checkered board. He took one of her pieces, but in doing so, he exposed himself for a double jump and her getting that same token to be kinged. "That… is a bold move sir."_

_"Thanks. I like to live on the edge." Marth replied in a thick Atlanta accent._

_Lucina rolled her eyes and performed the exact same move she planned. "King me."_

_"Nice work, dumb ass." The third occupant of the bar, their current hired gun and half blooded Injun who went by the moniker name of Captain Falcon, despite never serving a day of his life in any military._

_Marth reached for his half empty glass of rotgut whiskey, called by the locals as 'coffin varnish' with rumors of the whiskey being cut by turpentine, and drank the rest of it in a single gulp. "She said it was a bold move, and it has lured-"_

_"A toast!" Some voice bellowed above the music. Many ignored it, just another drunk wanting to make himself hear. "A toast! SHU'A UP!" The volume of the man eventually got everyone's attention and even the pianist Shulk stopped playing._

_Marth saw the owner of the voice. A short, fat diminutive man. He had the nose that was as fat as a cactus, and a waxed mustache that looked like bolts of lightning shooting from his lips. He climbed up on the stool, and swayed with a tankard of some sort of beer spilling from it. He looked as if he had been drinking, but didn't display any of the signs that he was drunk beyond a buzz."I...I want to say a few words. Just saying. As we all know… this is an auspicious day." It was a perfect match for the man, slurred and nasally, but not enough so the message could be heard clearly._

_"Suspicious?" Falcon asked in the background. "What day is it?"_

_"A proud day, for all the members of the of the United States… Unification Day! The end of the scumbag confederates, and the rebirth of a nation!" There were several 'yeahs' and 'here-heres' that followed as the drunkard took a drink._

_Marth rose from his chair, causing a rare look of concern to briefly flash across Lucina's face, afraid Marth was going to do something stupid like shoot the drunk were he stood. "Sir?"_

_"Don't worry your pretty head, just feel the need for another drink." Marth replied as he navigated his way back to the bar. He walked in between chairs and around tables until he was right next to the drunk and slammed his empty glass gown on the oiled wood. "Barman, dame un vaso de whisky, y rápido." The Mexican bartender came over as fast as he could with a bottle of the rotgut in his hand and filled Marth's glass as the drunk leered in close._

_"Come to toast to the Union with me?" Marth didn't reply as he fished out some coins and began to count the exact change to the barkeep. "Four years ago today, the Union sent the gray shirt cowards running back home to their mommas, pissin' their pants." The drunk then noticed Marth's attire and his tone changed slightly. "Ya' know, that coat you wear… is a grayish color."_

_"Momma wanted me to look the part." Marth replied offhandedly as he brought the paid glass to his lips and drank the bitter tasting alcohol down in one swoop._

_"You didn't toast with Wario." The drunk, who must have been Wario, looked offended. "You know, I's think you one of them Confederates!"_

_Marth slid the glass away and looked at the angry little man. "And I think that you weren't gifted with an abundance of schooling. So why don't we just let it end here and go our separate ways? War is over any way."_

_Marth turned away to leave but he heard Wario's voice. "The South were a bunch of cowardly pisspots who should have been killed on every battle ground to a man."_

_His considerable patience pushed to its limit, Marth spun around with barely contained anger in his eyes. "Say that to my face, drunk." His voice was controlled, but it was low and cold._

_Wario looked at him with half glazed eyes. "I said, you'sa coward… and a pisspot. Now what are you going to do about that?"_

_Marth then broke into that sweet Southern smile. "Nothing at all. I just wanted you to face me so she can get behind you." Wario went to look over her shoulder and was met with the butt of Lucina's sawed off Colt rifle. The blow shattered the drunk's nose and sent him collapsing into the ground. Marth looked up to his friend and kept smiling. "Drunks are so adorable."_

_There were the sounds of chairs moving and people standing up. Marth looked and saw roughly seven burly men, dressed in the dark blue of the Union. "Well, this is a happy development..." Lucina stated under her breath. Funny, how Marth always managed to find himself in a Union friendly bar, come the anniversery of the end of the war, looking for a 'quiet drink.' "Falcon?" She voiced over to their associate._

_Marth looked to see the half-Apache mercenary with his feet up on the table and a glass of water in his hands. "Hey, I didn't fight in a white man's war. Best of luck though."_

_The pianist began to break out into a fit of exciting music, fitting the atmosphere as Marth pulled down on his jacket and looked to the crowd of opponents. "Alright, let's have a go at it."_

* * *

Zelda continued to scratch the words down on the page as Ike looked over the parts she had written before hand. "I think this story is coming along well. Is there a chance I will be introduced somewhere?"

Zelda didn't look up. "Later on, yes. I was planning on having you in Marth's place, but I have a feeling that others would think of it as typical in me writing that. A little variety of characters is needed, rather then the same typical shtick all the time."

Ike nodded. Even though he wouldn't be in the main character seat, something he did enjoy from time to time, he couldn't complain that he was at least going to be in it.

Entering into the contest was officially over, and there were quite a few non-Smashers who signed up for the prizes. Of the Smashers, Link was busy writing one of a goat herder, played by himself, against a cattle baron named Ganon. R.O.B was supposedly creating one about a saloon owner, but it was being written in binary. Peach was writing a surprisingly dark one, she never said on what exactly, but Chrom was a little uneasy after reading it.

Zelda had some tough competition, but they had as good a chance as everyone else.

* * *

**Well, after a few weeks, the option of entering contest is officially closed! I am surprised and grateful for all of you who signed up to participate. it means a lot to me, considering that I was thinking I would be judging only five stories. You guys are great, but now the real work begins. Publish those stories and make sure they are in by July 1st.**

**On a side note regarding reviews. All three of the judges will review each story at least once to ensure all get some feedback. I will be waiting until the end or near it to review. I encourage all the participants to review the your fellow competitor' stories. It isn't required, but it would be a nice gesture to do so anyway.**

**Thank you, and best of luck!**

**Flame Falcon**


	3. Chapter 3

_Smashing writers the world over,_

_Profoundest apologies with the delay in the contest results. Had I known that it would have taken this long, I would have pushed back the deadline to accommodate. It was my first contest, so live and learn I guess. I want to thank everyone for the contest, even if you didn't post a story. It is the thought that counts after all. To the five of you who posted stories, thank you even more for giving me something to read. So without further ado, the results are in with the help of my two assistant judges, the esteemed Smash King24 and the stunning concisponci._

_Starting off with the first honorable mention and receiving a 1000-2000 word count one shot of her choice is Total Romance Fan and her uncompleted story __Scars of Love__. Repeatably, it could not be truly judged as it was an unfinished piece and showed some potential. However, it was not complete and it couldn't be stacked up against the other completed story. I applaud you for your determination and willingness to post something for this contest._

_The second honorable mention and likewise receiving a 1000-2000 word count one shot is LegitElizabethWWEFan and her story __Wild Heart's Can't Be Tamed__. This was the first story posted and it was agreed upon that the characters really fit the roles and the inclusion of the poem added a nice flare to it. On the other side of that coin, it was like wise agreed upon that the story was really short and the western theme wasn't explored as much as it could have, the only thing western was that Snake was a cowboy. Special criticism was reserved for the poem that while it was a nice addition, it interrupted the flow of the story, as well as the unusually long author's note. These two things really took away from the original writing, making it seem shorter than it already was. For that reason along with a few others, the story deserved its honorable mention. _

_Moving on to the third place story and winning a 2000-3000 word one shot is bladeweilder05's story of __Sunset Red__. This story was the longest and a very enjoyable read for all. The characters may have been out of character, but praise was given for their consistency. The story, though slow to start out , built up to a satisfying ending with the hint of a possible sequel. However, the background theme was somewhat inconstant and at least one judge was trying to make true sense of the sunset red. Spelling and grammar was good, though the sentences could have been more daring as well as varied. All in all, a very enjoyable read and deserving of the third place win. _

_Now, the runner up of the competition, winning a 4000-5000 word one shot is the one and only pyroleigh with her story __The Plains Painted with Blood and Love.__ This story was well received for the western aspect portrayed and the story was slow to start but ended on a rather decent note, with various subtle hits through the story being brought front and center. The characters were adjusted for the era well and fit perfectly in. However, special criticism was reserved for the mature scene in a teen rated story as well as some inconstancy with characters, specifically Ike. That aside, it was am enjoyable read and one more than fit for the second place._

_Cue imaginary drum roll, please. The champion of this writing contest is Circuit's Dead with his story __The Day They Die__. This story was not only the best story of the contest, but also one of the better ones I have read in a long while. The characters are perfect, they fit the roles they are given and exceed them. The western theme is very well executed, and it truly feels as if it is part of the western classics. If there is a complaint to be had, the story's pacing could use a little 'giddy up' to start and maybe a less abrupt ending. But it moves past those mistakes and goes forward to ride off into the sunset of this contest on top of the best horse with two 4000-5000 word one shots of his choice._

_Congratulations to the winners and contact me about your prizes. Thanks for everyone who followed this contest and participated in actuality or in spirit. It means a lot to me._

_Happy trails,_

_Flame Falcon_


End file.
